


Calm Down, Cujo.

by spaceboyharry



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alpha Ashton Irwin, Alpha Michael, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Cuddling & Snuggling, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mornings, Omega Calum Hood, Omega Luke, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Slow Build, Voyeurism, lots of napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboyharry/pseuds/spaceboyharry
Summary: Luke was acting so weird. But God, did he smell good.





	Calm Down, Cujo.

**Author's Note:**

> Re-Posting after making some minor changes and grammatical fixes.

Ok, so I know that Luke is a cuddly individual. Always has been, and probably will always be. It is not unusual at all to find him trying to nonchalantly scoot closer to someone on the couch or lay his head on somebody's shoulder.

He has always been extremely tactile with me. If we were together, we were touching somehow. I usually just blamed it on the whole wolf thing. I have always loved Luke. From the day that stupid blonde fringe came into my view, I thought he was beautiful. Infuriating, but beautiful. And he only got better with age, like a fine wine. When he presented shortly after me, I was ecstatic. But Luke never seemed as though he wanted to further our relationship, he seemed good with daily puppy piles and occasional platonic hand holding. It wasn't exactly what I wanted, but I would take it if that's what he was offering.

Try as I might to act normal around him, the part of me that craved him, the wolf, came out occasionally. Like the time I almost punched a security guard for rubbing his hip while escorting us. Or giving him my jacket if it was cold when I really just wanted him to smell of me. The rational part of me knew that Luke and I would never happen, but the selfish part just wouldn't let the possibility go.

The past few days have been especially weird. It's like I woke up one morning and Luke was an entirely different person. Gone was the talkative, bubbly person that tripped into my life a few years back. In its place was a secluded, silent person that seemed to float in and out of rooms without ever being noticed. He was being unnecessarily hostile towards everyone; but especially towards Calum, his best friend. Our customary weekly group cuddle felt wrong without Luke in the middle, elbowing me in the stomach and kicking Ashton in the crotch.

When I woke up this morning, the first thing that I had noticed was a very warm lump of clingy human breadstick in my bed with me, head tucked under my chin and a leg thrown over my own. While this was something that I craved to happen, I was still a little psyched out about it. Luke had his own bedroom, and he had never tried to sleep in one of ours before. I mean, I don't think I'd sleep with Calum and Ashton anyways. That would just be plain weird.

His scent was rather prominent, even more so than usual. I guess he was getting close to his Heat. When I tried to get up, he had growled and bit down, rather harshly I might add, on my collarbone, making me growl back on reflex, waking him fully up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, then looked at me apologetically before running his nose along my cheek and slinking out of the bedroom, never saying a word.

I would have thought that that was weird in itself, but as he exited the room, I noticed that he was wearing a shirt of mine from a few days prior, the hem hanging down about mid-thigh and completely swamping his slender frame. Luke was known for stealing clothes, but sleeping in just one of my shirts was a new one.

The next strange thing that I picked up on occurred while I was in the shower. I was just rinsing out my hair when I heard the door open, and Luke's honey scent signaled that it was him. He didn't say anything still, just brushed his teeth and walked back out, shutting the door behind him. I turned off the water a few moments later and got out, ruffling my fading red hair and wrapping the towel around my waist.

As I went to leave the bathroom, I turned to the chair where I had taken off my pajamas and placed them, but my shirt was missing. It was confusing since I remembered taking off all of my clothes in the bathroom. My memory just must be off.

I went back into my room and got dressed for the day, which really just consisted of some graphic tee shirt and grays sweats. I walked down the hall to the kitchen, where Ashton was cooking while Calum sat on the counter, taking pieces of bacon from the tray while Ashton's back was turned. Ashton's minty smell and Calum's pine scent were the first two I caught, and then Luke's wafted in from the living room.

Ashton and Calum were an item, they hadn't bonded yet because they still felt as if they were too young, but everyone knew who's was who. Ashton was a relatively laid back Alpha, but if you messed with Calum it wouldn't a surprise if you lost a limb or two. Luke was an omega and I had presented as an alpha about a year ago, but we've never officially begun courting or anything like that. When he had a heat, he would leave a day or two early and go to his own house, and I would go to my beta friend Jacks basement during rut, that was just our normal Cycle routine.

Ashton pulled the final strip from the pan and brought the platter of pancakes, bacon, and eggs to the table, Calum hopping down and grabbing the milk and apple juice from the fridge. "Hey, Mikey." Calum chirped; Ashton doing the same as he sat down at the head of the table. Calum went to sit down but said that he'd go get Luke and walked into the living room. I heard him call for Luke, and then he came back in and sat by me, closest to Ashton.

We three fixed our plates and began to eat, striking up a conversation about a new song idea. Shuffling was heard from the living room, and Luke came walking in, my blanket across his shoulders. Like, not a throw blanket from the living room basket, but the comforter off of my bed. "Luke," I asked, "why are you wearing my bedspread like a cloak?" Luke looked at me blankly and tugged the covering tighter around his shoulders, and then his eyes darted over to Calum, who was sitting next to me. If I would have blinked, I would have missed the way Luke's lip seemed to rise up a little in the side, almost like he was going to bare his teeth.

He recovered his composure relatively quickly and shuffled over to the table, sitting down and pulling one arm out from his blanket poncho. He grabbed a piece of bacon and began to nibble on it, staring unseeingly at the table the whole while. "Luke, what do you want to do today?" Ashton asked, shoving a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Luke didn't answer, didn't even acknowledge him, but I noticed that his eyes had flitted over to Calum.

"Luke, you listening?" Ashton asked, waving his hand in front of Luke's face. Calum, oblivious to Luke's weird behavior, had begun to pick on my fading hair and went running a hand through it, joking about needing to dye it again for me.

That simple action seemed to set Luke off somehow. As soon as Calum made contact with me, Luke began to growl and then even had the audacity to snarl at a very confused Calum, who snatched his hand back as though he had been burnt.

I have had enough of Luke's horrid behavior this morning.

Standing up from my chair, I roared, "Luke, what the fuck is your deal this morning?!?" Luke shut up immediately, eyes wide like he had been struck. Calum was sitting by me with a similar expression, ogling at Luke who had never even picked a play fight with someone before and was now acting with the ferociousness of a tom-cat. Ashton was halfway out of his chair, one hand on Calum's shoulder.

Moments later, Luke's eyes began to well up with tears and he abruptly hopped up and ran down the hallway, a door slamming as he ran into his room. I could smell the sadness and shame radiating off of him, and I could hear him crying.

I looked at Ashton and Calum, who were looking right back at me. "What the hell is going on this morning?" I asked, pointing down the hall. Both of them shrugged and began to sit back down, and I followed suit. Whatever had gotten into Luke will surely blow over, it must be some type of omega bïtch fit.

After 10 more tense minutes of silent eating and sheer sadness wafting from down the hallway, Ashton sighed and stood up, "I'm going to go check on him and see if I can figure out what has him all worked up." Calum and I nodded, standing up ourselves to begin cleaning up from the meal. Calum put away the leftover food while I placed all of the dirty dishes into the awaiting dishwasher.

The two of us finished up and walked into the living room, and I started looking for the remote to watch some Netflix. Ashton fell asleep watching tv in here last night, and he always misplaces the remote when he does that. "Check the couch cushion," Calum suggested from where he was laid back in the recliner. I stuck my hand down in the crack between the cushions and pulled out some crumpled paper, loose change, and my black button-down I wore to an interview last week. The last time I remember seeing this shirt, I was tossing it into the dirty clothes before I went to bed. There is no possible way that it could have ended up on the couch.

"What's that?" Calum asked, seeing me holding the fabric and probably sensing my confusion. "M-my shirt from a while back. I'm trying to figure out how it got here." "Someone probably left it there after folding clothes in here or something, you know how forgetful and messy we all are, now keep looking for the remote, I wanna watch another episode of Shameless." I shook it off and draped the shirt across the back of the couch, continuing my search for the remote and finally finding it under the edge of the couch. I threw the remote to Calum and laid down on the couch, lazily playing with my hair while Calum pulled up the Netflix menu.

From down the hall, I could hear a door open and feet coming this way. Luke came in first, eyes red from crying and socks on that were entirely too big on his feet, and they had little Spider-Men on the-wait those are mine. He rubbed his nose and never looked up from the floor, but sat on the opposite end of the couch from me. Ashton stayed leaning against the doorway, and I tuned into the show playing onscreen, where Mickey was finally outing himself to his father to win back Ian. It was rather sweet.

I felt a couch cushion dip down some, and saw Luke slowly but surely edging his way towards me. Before he could make it all the way there, Ashton cleared his throat.

"Michael, could you come here for a moment?" I nodded and stood up, walking over to him. As I passed Luke, I heard an almost inaudible whine come from him, but when I looked at him, he had his head down and was playing with his fingers. I brushed it off as just hearing things and followed Ashton down the hall into Luke's room. Once he shut the door, I asked: "Why, may I ask, are we in Luke's room?" Ashton replied, "I need you to look around the room and tell me what you see, and what you smell."

I looked around the rather neat room, looking everything over. "I see a desk, a closet, a bed, a-wait" I walked over to the other side of the bed, where there was a small mound of my dirty clothing, a perfect Luke-sized dent in the middle of the pile. "is that a huge pile of my clothes?" "Yep. And what do you smell?" I took a deep whiff of the air, my nose twitching as I tried to sort out the scents. "I smell Luke, obviously, myself, from the clothes, and something like fear, shame, and jealousy mixed, what's that from?" "It's from you. You caused that smell." Ashton replied, walking up to me.

"How the hell did I cause that?" "When you yelled at Luke. He got scared by you yelling, and he was embarrassed because he got jealous of Calum." "Why is he jealous of Calum?" "He touched you." "Calum touches me all the time, so do you, what made him mad this time?"

Ashton sighed, swinging his arm around the room, "If I'm correct, and all signs point towards it, then I believe that Luke has claimed you, in a way. You and Luke have always had a special bond, one not unlike Calum and I's, why you two haven't furthered that already is unknown to me."

I scoffed, "We've never felt the need to make something more permanent. I don't even think that he likes me like that. And what was that you said about claiming? We aren't even courting."

"Trust me, mate, if what I'm seeing is what I think it is, he likes you too. A lot. And Luke's wolf has somewhat staked a claim on you. With him being so close to his Heat, continually being with you has made him form some type of illegitimate legitimate bond. He now associates you with being his alpha. The human side of him knows that he can't just jump you and call dibs, so it does tiny things, like making a nest of your clothes, or stealing your blanket, things to make your scent more prominent to satiate his wolf. The wolf, however, doesn't get that we are like a family. When Calum touched you, the wolf took that as a threat to its "mate" and acted upon instinct. When you yelled at Luke, it was literally the reaction of a puppy being kicked. The person which he so dearly craves yelled at him, which meant that he wasn't good enough. He said that he ran back in here and curled up in the clothes, trying to calm himself. You really should talk to him, Michael."

I gulped, trying to process all of the information. So the boy I have had a crush on for years actually likes me and has unofficially claimed me. Yep, just a normal everyday thing.

"What do I do, Ash? How do I deal with this?" I asked, at a complete loss. "I want you to go out there and sit by him. If he tries to sit with you, let him. Let him do what he feels the need to do. I'm going to take Calum out for a while so that the two of you can just talk, sound good?"

I nodded and followed Ashton back out to the living room, where Luke was sitting in my original spot, hand lightly stroking the fabric. As soon as I came into view, he visibly perked up and looked to me. I didn't say anything but sat on the couch where he originally was. "So, what did I miss?" I asked Calum. "Well, Ian has gone into some type of depression, and Fi is out of jail." "Damn. That's rough."

Calum nodded and zoned back out, and I didn't miss the torn look on Luke's face from me not paying attention to him. I glanced over, but he snapped his gaze back to the tv.

About five minutes later of silence except for occasional commentary on the antics of the Gallaghers, Luke began to move. At first, he just squirmed a little bit, then he started to scoot down the couch slowly but surely until he was sitting right by me. He looked about ready to burst from not touching me, but he held himself together well. It took a whole nother episode before Luke looked simply pained to not be making contact. I sighed, taking pity on him. I lifted my arm from my lap and cleared my throat, making him look over. He cocked his head to the side like a confused puppy, which is possibly the cutest damn thing I've ever seen.

"Come on, I know you want to," I said again, pointing to my lap. He sat there dumbly for a second, then a wide grin split across his face and he clambered over into my lap, situating himself so that he could lay his head in the crook of my neck. He took a long whiff of my exposed neck and let out a content sigh, happiness and safety coming off of him in waves.

Calum shot me a look with raised eyebrows and made the "what" gesture with his hand, but Ashton called him out of the room before I could answer. He tossed me the remote and patted my shoulder as he walked by. Luke did not like that. The bitter scent of panic filled my nostrils and Luke tensed up, holding me just a little bit tighter. "Calm down Cujo, he didn't mean anything by it." I soothed, gently squeezing the back of his neck, causing him to completely relax and melt into me, a pitiful whimper leaving his lips. "No fair." He whimpered, nosing my neck and then settling his head back down.

I put on a cheesy movie about an earthquake and settled into the couch, running my fingers aimlessly through Luke's hair. After a few minutes, he started making a rumbling noise, and I thought that he was growling at me. I started to remove my hand, but the noise cut off and he gave an almost imperceptible whine, making me put my hand back where it was. He made a satisfied noise and started the noise again, and only then did I pick up on what it was.

Luke was purring.

About halfway through the movie, my arm fell asleep. I went to pull it from under him, but something stopped me. Luke was hard and fast asleep, little nose twitching and a hand gripping my shirt tightly. Deciding to just deal with the tingling numbness if it meant that he'd stay as he was for the rest of my life, I turned my attention back to the movie instead.

Once it was over, I wanted to get one of the flashy sticks from MIB and erase my own memory. That was possibly the most wasted 2 hours of my life, and the actual disaster scene was like 5 minutes long. I am going to hurl. Also, they portrayed the omega as this weak little thing who couldn't do anything for herself. I hate when movies do that.

I looked at the clock and saw it was three and decided that it was time for a nap. Like I was moving fine China, I carefully stood up, carefully arranging Luke so that he was koala bear hugging on the front, and he subconsciously locked his ankles behind my back and dug his nose farther into my neck. I inched down the hallway, kind of enjoying a sleeping lump of Luke in my arms. I finally made it to his door and walked in, walking over to the bed. I got him laid down on the bed and under the blankets without a hitch and then decided to go take a nap myself.

I walked to my room and got under the covers, the ones I had to steal back from Luke, and threw an arm over my head, snuggling down. Before I had laid there even five minutes, I heard my door creak open. The next thing I heard was the sound of feet padding across the floor, the smell of honey filling my nose. I didn't say anything, but threw back the covers and scooted over to give him some room. He didn't take that room.

He settled, instead, for laying across me, directly on top of me with his head smashed up under my chin. I settled the blanket over us and closed my eyes once more, wrapping an arm across Luke's back. And I would be lying if I said that this didn't feel perfect.

The sound of a phone camera capturing an image woke me up. Luke was snoring, still laid across me. I had one arm slung across the back of his shoulders and the other under my head, and I'm sure our hair looked atrocious. Calum was the perpetrator, sneakily leaning around the door frame. 

"I. Will. Slit. Your. Throat." I hissed, keeping my voice low for Luke. Calum eyes widened and he scurried off. A few moments later, as predicted, I heard Ashton sing-song, "Michael, don't threaten Calum." I gave the empty doorway the middle finger and laid my head back down, trying not to disturb Luke. No good.

About 5 minutes later, Luke started to squirm, and it was like having a Great Dane in your lap. "Luke," I whispered, trying to get him to still before he squished my guts out or knocked my jaw off with his head. "Luke," I said a little bit louder, but he still didn't still. Then, his thigh rubbed across my crotch, and now was really not the time for that. "Luke," I said one final time, edging my Alpha timbre into the tone of voice, maybe going a bit overboard with the volume.

He scrambled up and somehow ended up sitting straddling my waist (which was really not helping the situation), eyes wide open and the imprint of my shirt on his cheek. "Sir?" He asked instinctively, voice deep with sleep. We held eye contact for a few seconds, and then I couldn't help but smile. "Nothin. Just wanted you to get up." He rolled his eyes and plopped back down onto the bed by me, immediately snuggling into my side. We just laid there in silence, enjoying each other's presence. My phone vibrated in my pocket and signaled a message from Ashton, I opened it and read {Tone down the voice, alpha boy, Cal just about jumped out of his skin while we were playing Xbox.} I sent back {Grrr} and shut my phone back off, dropping it somewhere on the bed by me.

I inhaled, and a strong concoction of uncertainty and nervousness was filling the air around Luke. "What's wrong, Lu?" I asked, rubbing my jaw along the top of his head. "I-if I ask you something, will you get mad at me?" He asked, sounding small. "Luke, in my 10 or so years of knowing you, I don't really think that I've ever been really mad at you. Other than when you ate the last limited edition birthday cake pop-tart. That just plain pissed me off." Luke giggled, but the scent was still there. "Come on," I urged, trailing my fingers along his arm, "you can tell me anything." He sighed and nodded, building up the courage I think.

"Well, Mikey, you know how I always go to my parents a few days before my heat, and then stay and visit for a while?" I made a noise of confirmation and pulled him in closer to my side. "Well, I usually go early because I turn into a needy ball of mush around my heat. But, if you wouldn't mind, could you, you know, help me with my heat?" I froze. I literally stopped breathing and every muscle in my body tensed up. Being with Luke during heat would be like a dream come true. I could just imagine him pliant beneath me, begging for my knot.

Holy shit I think I'm drooling.

Luke apparently took my prolonged silence as a bad thing, because he sighed and started to ease away from me. "You don't, that would be weird, I get it. I shouldn't have asked, I'm so-" "Luke. Shut up. Of course, I wanna spend Heat with you." The scent of sheer happiness popped up and punched me in the face. Luke let out a little squeal and burrowed his face into my side, where I could feel his smile. I laughed at his reaction and pulled him back on top of my body.

He squeaked, but then got situated, a shit-eating grin taking up his entire face. I couldn't help it. I leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss, making him draw in a startled breath but soon begin to kiss back. It was slow and innocent, just two people sharing a first together, never hurrying. We pulled apart after what was only a moment but felt like a thousand lifetimes, all bundled into one kiss. Luke broke the silence first. "Hi." "Hey." "Is it hi or hey?" We both giggled and just looked at each other for a moment, smiling like the love-struck fools we are. "Can I have my clothes back?" "Nope."

"You're most likely going to have to tell Dad-Father and the Kiwi to blow out of here in the next few days and to stay gone for about a week. Either that or they'll have to listen to loud fucking and Calum may get his face rearranged if he gets too close to you." "Well, we have to listen to their fucking all the time." I pointed out. "Also I may attempt to jump Ashton's bones if I run into him before you when it hits." "Yep, they're definitely leaving." Luke giggled again, laying his head on my chest.

"Luke, now may not be the time to ask, but what do you feel about spending Rut with me as well?" Luke picked his head back up, giving a tired grin. "Sounds smashing. When is it?" I picked up my phone and looked at the calendar "About two weeks give or take." Luke groaned, "Holy fuck I'm not gonna be able to walk." "That's the plan. Oh, and fair warning, you may become a needy little shit, but I become a possessive little shit." "Sounds wonderful."

I laughed and pecked his nose, and then flopped my head back down. "We really need to talk to the boys, but that can wait until after we finish this nap." "Agreed." And maybe I fell asleep with a smile on my face, but you'll never know.

Around five, Luke woke me up by pressing tiny kisses all over my face and wriggling around like an overexcited puppy. "I'm up, I'm up," I yelled, sitting up and holding him back. He grinned smugly and sat back on his heels on the bed, tail metaphorically wagging. "It's time for supper, Ash cooked spaghetti." He said, bouncing around a little. "Alright, let me go to the bathroom and we'll go."

All of a sudden, Luke let out an almost pained whine. "What's wrong?" I asked frantically, instantly putting my hands on him and nosing around his neck. "Shit, it's nothing. It's the clinginess talking, my wolf doesn't want you to leave my sight. Go ahead. I'll be fine." I heaved a sigh of relief and nodded, getting up and going to pee.

I finished my business and walked back into the room, only to see it barren of Luke. I figured that he had just gone on into the kitchen and shrugged, starting to walk out. As I passed the bed, I caught a still fresh whiff of honey. Then I noticed that the bed covers were moving. Aha.

I walked to the edge of the bed and picked up the corner of the blanket, revealing a Luke laying on his back in the center of the bed, a soft smile on his face. "Uh, Lu, you good?" I asked. He shot his eyes open and scrambled from under the cover, standing there for a second before nonchalantly stepping a tiny bit closer, smiling sheepishly. "Yea, the wolf just wouldn't shut up, so I used the old scent trick. Speaking of, I need you to take off your shirt." "My what?" "Your shirt. Off. Now."

Um, is now really the time to play 'Show me yours, I'll show you mine?'

Nonetheless, I pulled my shirt off over my shoulders and held it out to Luke, who promptly pulled his off and threw it to the side, replacing it with mine. I will admit that Luke in just boxers, socks, and my long sleeve Green Day shirt made my wolf puff out his chest with pride just a little bit.

"Once you're done staring, can we go eat?" Luke asked, waving, or flopping because of the entirely too long sleeves, his hand in front of my face. "What about my shirt?" I asked. "I like to be able to admire," Luke said, and then hopped on my back. "Mush, Mikey!" He said, a fit of giggles following suit. I laughed and complied, heading out of the room.

We got down the hallway and into the kitchen in one piece. When we romped in, Calum and Ashton's jaws dropped in perfect synchronization. Ashton from the progression of mine and Luke's situation and Calum's probably because he doesn't know the whole, if any, of the situation. "I'm a good friend," Ashton said, actually patting himself on the back, probably for assisting in mine and Luke's newfound relationship. "Dang Mikey, I can't say that you look bad shirtless." Calum crowed, catcalling at me. I laughed it off because that's such a Calum thing to do, but Luke just quietly slipped down from my back and went back down the hallway.

I turned to follow, but Calum stopped me. "What's wrong with Luke?" He asked, sounding concerned. I shrugged and looked back down the hall, where I could hear Luke coming back. He had a glare on his face and a shirt in his hand. The shirt he threw at me, the glare he threw at Calum. I put the shirt on over my head and turned Luke around to just face me.

"What's wrong?" I asked, gently squeezing his shoulder. My act of comfort didn't seem to help, he just cocked his hip and crossed his arms. "Calum doesn't get to admire." He said adamantly, pouting his lips at the end. Calum scoffed from the table, "Well even if I wanted to admire, what would you do about it?" "I would rip out your fucking eyeballs so that you couldn't, that's what I would do about it, Calum."

Calum started to come across the table at Luke, the latter whom I held so that he couldn't return the aggression. "Calum, sit down!" Ashton yelled, making Calum drop into his chair immediately with his head bowed. Luke physically winced as well, but the order didn't take full effect on him. "Luke I don't know what the fuck has gotten into you, but I am going to need you to cut it out. I can't have you threatening to gouge out people's eyeballs just because you're close to your heat. If what I think is gonna happen is happening, then I think Cal and I will be staying at Jack's place for a few days, correct?"

Luke and I nodded. "Wait, why do we have to leave?" Calum asked, eyebrows furrowed. "My heat, dipshit," Luke growled, but a pinch on the arm from me made him shut up. "Why do we have to leave, you always leave. That is unless you're staying, but Michael will still be here so - OH MY GODS THE SHIP IS SAILING!" He squalled, clapping like a retarded seal. I grinned, "Aye aye." Luke rolled his eyes, "Welcome to the program Shortbus."

Ashton shot Luke a look and pointed at the table, "if we are all very well done fussing, can we please eat?" We all made noises of agreement and sat down, and unnoticed that Calum opted to sit on the side of the table completely opposite Luke. Luke, however, didn't even sit in a chair. He sat in my lap, of all places. He turned his nose to my neck, scenting it strongly and whispering mine, but I think he was reassuring himself more than anything. It still didn't stop my heart from fluttering, though.

"Why is Luke acting like this? How come he gets special treatment near his Heat?" Calum asked, looking like a scorned toddler. "Because I'm special, bitch." Luke sassed back, flipping Calum off.

"SO," Ashton said, clapping to diffuse the tension and get everyone's attention. "When do Cal and I need to be gone by?" "Luke thought for a moment, "in about two days, it isn't too entirely bad at the moment." Calum groaned, "I don't think I'll survive another two days of this if this is you when it's not too bad. Why are you like this? I just get really horny for three days and then I'm good to go." Luke glared, "Up yours, that's why."

Ashton cleared his throat, looking at Luke and Calum pointedly. "Calum and I will leave not tomorrow, but the morning after. I've already spoken to Jack, and he's fine with us staying there for as long as we need. He won't be back from the European leg of his tour for another month." I grinned, "You may have to use that whole month." "Why is that?" Calum asked, cocking an eyebrow. "My rut is in two weeks," I answered, taking a sip of my drink. "And the plot thickens." Is all Ashton has to say to that.

We finished eating peaceably, Luke only growling twice for Calum talking to me, and I'm rather proud of him for that. Once we had completed cleaning up, Ashton and Calum went into the living room and Luke and I went back to my room. "I'm gonna take a shower," Luke said, kissing my lips and stealing another shirt from my drawer. I nodded and hopped into the bed, pulling out my phone. I heard the shower click on and Luke's singing start, making me smile. I scrolled through Twitter, following and favoriting some people until I got bored and decided to go into the living room with Cal and Ash.

After about 10 minutes of some talk-show, I heard Luke. "Michael!" He called, sounding upset. I hopped up and went to go to him, but he was already in the hallway. He stood by my door, looking smaller than ever in my black Misfits sweater and what had to be my sweats, the fabric simply swallowing him. He sniffed and then rushed down the hall, practically throwing himself at me. He dug his head into my chest and wrapped his arms around me, holding tightly, I held onto him as well, giving him whatever comfort he needed. "I g-got out the shower and you were gone. I thought-t that you had l-left me." He hiccuped, fear coming from him in waves.

"Shh, I'm right here, I didn't leave you, only left the room. I'm not going anywhere, I promise." Luke nodded into my chest and reluctantly let me go, instead intertwining his hand with my own. "Come on," I said, "let's go sit down and watch some TV. We'll even watch Breaking Bad if you want to." Luke smiled and walked quietly behind me to the couch, falling into my lap once I sat down. He made quick work of curling himself into a ball and tucking himself under my arm, giving a content sigh. Ashton had already put on the show, and we all watched the illegal deeds of Pinkman and White.

After the third episode, Luke had fallen asleep once more in my arms. Calum was long gone with his head in Ashton's lap, and I think Ashton was fixing to pass out as well. With the utmost care, I somehow got Luke into my room without waking him. As soon as I laid him on the bed, he whimpered, grabbing ahold of the first thing he could find, my pillow, and snuggling it. I took this as my opportunity to get another shower and retreated into the bathroom with a fresh pair of boxers and a pair of grey Nike sweatpants.

I relished in the hot water soothing my muscles, filling my head with the foggy air that it created. I could smell Luke from where he had showered earlier, his scent seemingly clinging to the walls, soaking into my every pore. I could just see him in here, bare of all clothing, singing something beautiful, running the sponge, my sponge, all over his glistening body, spreading my scent all over himself. My scent. Ever since Luke started this whole campaign, he always had a tinge of my scent on him, marking him as mine. Fuck yes, he was mine. All mine to kiss, cuddle, and fuck.

As my thoughts wandered, so did my hand. It wondered from my hair, down my stomach, and eventually to my cock, getting a firm grip on it. I gave it slow, deliberate tugs, squeezing gently and thumbing over the head with each upstroke. My other hand made itself into a fist and braced my body against the wall, my chest beginning to heave as the sensations just got stronger and stronger. I glanced down and could just imagine Luke on his knees, pretty blue eyes watering as he took my cock deeper and deeper. I flicked my wrist sharply to the right, and a lightning bolt of pleasure shot up my spine, making me let out a small moan. Droplets of pre-come began to blurt from the tip, aiding as lube in my sinful escapade. As I increased the speed of my strokes, my forehead came to rest against the cold tile, my mouth hanging open in a continuous, silent moan. The only sounds in the room were of the water falling upon my back and the floor, the sharp slaps of me jerking off, and the small puffs of air leaving my body. With a final thumb across my slit, I was spilling into my hand with a deep groan of "goddamn."

I straightened up slowly, drawing in a deep breath. Making quick work of it, I finished with my hair and body, shutting off the faucet and climbing out, toweling off and getting redressed. I walked back into the bedroom, where Luke had a death grip on my pillow, legs curled up around it. I pulled back the cover and slid under it, taking the pillow from Lu. He immediately whimpered and reached out, but sighed contentedly once he grabbed onto my body, pulling himself close and turning from me.

I took this as an invitation to spoon him, and slotted myself behind him, tucking my head into his neck and scenting him deeply, not missing the hint of charcoal amongst the honey, making me smile and kiss the back of his neck. He shivered, groaning slightly. "Did you just jack off in the shower? You really aren't quiet." He asked out of nowhere. I stiffened, "Maybe." He hummed, scooting backward to try and get even closer to me, "I can already tell that this heat is going to be so much better than riding my fingers for three days and just thinking about your knot."

Thus riseth the cliffaconda.

*********************

I woke up to an absence of Luke weighing me down. His scent was still rather fresh, so he must have just left. I rolled out of the bed groggily, rubbing my hands and shuffling towards the bathroom. I relieved myself and brushed my teeth quickly, ruffling my hair and going out to look for Luke.

Ok, if I could freeze myself in this moment for the rest of my life, I would. Luke was standing in front of the stove, hair mussed up and feet bare, my blue flannel hanging just past his ass. I walked up behind him and wrapped my arms, making him smile and turn his head, pecking my lips. "Hey, baby." I rumbled in his ear, nosing the crook of his neck. He hummed and put the pancake onto a plate, turning off the burner and setting the skillet aside. "Go get Ash and Cal, I'll set the table." I nodded and walked down the hall to their room, just letting myself in. Bad plan.

Ash was propped up against the headboard, eyes closed and biting his lip, his hand in Calum hair, the latter with his mouth around Ashton's dick, bobbing his head and slurping obscenely. Neither of them seemed to notice me, so I about-faced and walked back out, shutting the door silently. I leaned against it for a second, legitimately considering bleaching my eyeballs. Now that I was able to focus, I could smell the heavy arousal in the air. I shuddered and walked back to the kitchen, probably looking like I had seen a ghost.

"What's with the whole thousand yard stare thing you've got going on? Where's Ash and Cal?" "I don't think we want to interrupt them again." Was all I could say. Luke pouted his lips and scrunched his eyebrows, then shot his eyes open. "ARE THEY HAVING FUCKING SEX RIGHT NOW?" He yelled, pointing down the hallway. "Not entirely, though, sex organs are being implemented." "Could they not wait until AFTER breakfast to do oral? Now all of Cals food will taste slightly like cum."

I narrowed my eyes at him and probably puffed up to about twice my size, "And how, may I ask, do you know what cum tastes like?" Luke licked his lips and leaned in, right by my ear. "Who serves a dish without tasting it?"

Now is not the time for a boner, now is not the time for a boner, annnndddd there it is.

Luke glanced down and smirked, slowly walking forwards until my back was pressed against the counter. His hand wondered down until it was right at the waistband of my sweats, and then he began to trace his fingers ever so lightly right beneath the hem. "I think I'm gonna taste yours." He whispered, biting the shell of my ear slightly. I groaned and threw my head back, nodding slightly. He sunk down to his knees in front of me, pulling my pants and boxers down inch by inch until my length could spring free, making him bite his lip. He completely ignored it though, much to my distaste.

He grabbed onto my thighs, digging in his nails slightly, making me hiss and my hips jerk. He grinned and leaned forward, placing his mouth on my right thigh and nipping slightly, sucking a bruise onto it, his tongue licking over it as he pulled away. He created a similar one on the other leg, the sensation making me want to moan as loud as I could. Finally, he touched exactly what I had been dying for. His long fingers wrapped delicately around my shaft, hand pumping up and down with the slightest of tortuous pleasure. I moaned slightly, bringing my hand up to my mouth and biting on my knuckles.

Next, he leaned in and kitten licked the tip, looking back up to me as he ran the very end of his tongue over my slit repeatedly. My knees wanted to buckle, but I held onto the counter for support, a groan or two escaping me. He stared up into my eyes as he wrapped his entire mouth around the end, sucking lightly and swirling his tongue around the tip as he started to slowly take it deeper and deeper. I could feel the presence of his tongue on every ridge, every vein. The warm, wet heat of his mouth was the definition of sheer bliss. He took me about halfway before he started to gag, pulling off and stroking me sloppily, coughing slightly. I went to tell him not to push himself, but he twitched his nose and wiped his watery eyes with his free hand and dove back in, getting to the same place as before when the gagging started. His held it though, and I could feel his throat constricting and relaxing, like he was swallowing. He pushed a little bit father, getting about another inch in before the gagging started again. He pulled back to his original part, giving it his all. White hot streaks of pleasure ran up my spine, electrifying every nerve and making my blood boil. I felt the heat begin to pool in my stomach, Luke lightly playing with my balls not helping the situation at all. I put my hand in his hair and tugged slightly, talking him to pull off.

How he smirked with my dick in his mouth, I will never know, but he did. He pulled back until he was right at the tip, tracing his tongue through my slit and around the tip, the nerves there making me want to cry with pleasure. With a few more strokes from his hand and a particularly hard suck, i was cumming erratically into his mouth, a galaxy appearing behind my eyes as wave after wave of pleasure wracked my body. I opened my eyes back up to see Luke sitting back on his heels, swallowing and licking his lips, a smirk plastered on his face.

My dick was nowhere near able to do anything at the moment, but if it could, I'm sure it would be enticed. Luke with tear tracks on his face, blue eyes shining and lips swollen and red was the hottest, most religious experience of my life thus far. That is, until slow clapping came from the doorway. Calum was standing there, applauding us while he still held a similar appearance to Luke. Luke scrambled up, standing in front of me, probably to shield me from Calum's eyes. A bit late, don't you think Luke?

"H-how long have you been standing there?" I asked, pulling my pants back up. "Since the second 'fuck baby,' I think. Or was it right before overly sensual 'goddamn?' I don't remember." Luke crossed his arms, "And you just stood there and fucking watched?" He asked, voice rasping. Calum shrugged, "what can I say, I'm a Voyeur."

Right then, Ashton walked down the hall and kissed Cals cheek, throwing an arm around him. "What's going on, pup?" "Nothing much, caught the last few scenes of 'the great bj of 2k18.' How was your shower?" "Oh ok. It was nice." The two separated and Ashton went to the fridge while Calum grabbed a piece of sausage and started nibbling on it, taking his seat at the table.

"How are you two being so chill about this?" I asked, staring dumfounded at the two. I only saw like two seconds of their action, and I'm probably gonna need therapy, and they are being so nonchalant. Ashton answered, "Oh, the whole watching thing? Calum does that all the time, it's normal. You don't know how many peoples junks I've seen because of him dragging me to sex clubs and shit." He shrugged and took a sip of his juice and then sat by Calum, giving the latter his glass. Luke looked back at me incredulously and then threw up his hands, walking with me to the table and sitting in my lap once more. We started eating and just chatting, like nothing had happened.

Suddenly I remembered, "Oh, Luke, I've got to go to the store for a while today to get some stuff for during heat and rut." Luke started to whine, but then sighed and nodded dejectedly like a hurt puppy. I kissed the back of his head and he laid back against my chest. He squirmed, and then tapped my leg to get my attention. "What baby?" I asked, taking another bite of pancake. "One," he whispered, "be careful when you stand up, because I'm pretty sure that I've leaked through my boxers and you might have a slick-stain on your thigh. And two, I'm still pretty much hard."

I almost choked on my pancake and swore under my breath, just thinking about Luke's slick. "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of it after we eat." He grinned, "And how are you gonna do that?" He asked coyly. "First I'm gonna eat you out. Then I'm gonna finger you until you cum all over the place, panting and thighs quivering." He whined, making Calum and Ashton look up from their own side convo. Luke quickly covered it with a cough, but Ashton still looked suspicious.

"Hey," he said, "no dirty talk at the table, no matter how hot what you're planning to do later will be, if the redness of Luke's face and his scent mean anything." Luke buried his face in my neck, embarrassment almost overpowering the smell of his arousal. Calum smiled, "Ooh, can I watch?" "Nooooooooo!" Luke yelled into my neck, the sound coming out muffled. Ashton and I laughed at him, while Calum just pouted. Ashton patted the top of his head, "Maybe next time, baby."

Luke tilted his head to the side and put a hand over his stomach, hissing after a moment. "What's wrong bab-Oh shit." The addictive scent of an omega in heat hit my nose, the smell wiping my brain and flooding my entire being, my mouth beginning to salivate and my dick beginning to chub. "M-my heat, its early, fuck." Luke gasped, a small moan escaping his lips before he clamped them shut, turning his head to scent my neck instead.

I saw Ashton sniff the air and his pupils dilate, Calum springing into action and pulling him up, wrapping himself around Ashton and ushering him towards the door.

Calum shoved Ashton out the door and then walked to their room, coming back with two duffels over his shoulder. "I'm happy I packed last night. Bye guys, be safe." He chirped, shutting the door behind himself. During this, Luke had turned himself around somehow, and had begun thrusting down onto my lap, his teeth scraping over my neck. I moaned, his scent taking me higher than any of the weed I'd ever smoked. "Ok baby, i need you to go on into the bedroom and occupy yourself while I get some stuff together, can you do that?"

Luke whined and shook his head, plastering himself to me instead. "Now." I barked out, sharply popping his outer thigh. He groaned loudly, grinding down once more before beginning to detach himself. He whimpered once more, but I just pointed down the hallway, sending him shuffling, his hand already down his boxers.

I made quick work of grabbing two water bottles and some cheerios, his favorite. I made sure that the front door was locked, looked around, and took a deep breath. I was about to fuck Luke.

Holy shit.

I walked down the hall and opened the door, dropping my items at the door when I saw the sight before me.

Luke was laid out on my bed, clothes off and hand fisting his cock loosely, dragging up and down slowly. The hand that was unoccupied was trailing lightly up and down his side, eliciting shivers now and then. I stood at the door for what felt like an eternity, the sinful sight before me nothing less than holy. A shrill whimper from him drew me from my stupor, his eyes wide and back slightly arching. I moved robotically towards the bed, shedding my own pants in the process, remaining only in my boxers.

I grabbed his hand and removed it from his member, pinning it instead by his head. I placed my mouth over his, grinding my body down upon his own, making him whine high in his throat. "What did I say I was gonna do baby?" I asked lowly, biting his jaw. "Y-you're gonna eat me out and then, fuuuck, you're gonna finger me till I cum, right?" He responded, tilting his head back and bucking his hips up to meet mine. "Damn right, baby boy." He keened and chased my lips with his own, capturing them in a searing kiss, his hand wrenching from my grasp to knot in my hair. I nipped at his bottom lip as I pulled away, making him moan, which was cut off into a surprised squeak whenever I flipped him over onto his stomach, adjusting his hips just how I like them. He looked back over his shoulder and whined; wiggling his ass in front of my face. I smirked and grabbed the fleshy globes, kneading them and kissing the top of his tailbone until I was sure he would explode from waiting.

Finally, I spread apart his cheeks and licked my lips, the slick practically streaming from his little hole enticing me more than anything I'd ever experienced. Without further adieu, I licked a bold strip from his balls to the base of his spine, Luke letting out a choked moan above me. The moment his slick hit my tongue, I knew that I had found my own personal brand of heroin. I lapped over his hole a few more times, teasing the rim of it until Luke was practically sobbing above me, his knuckles white from fisting the sheets by his head.

As his hole became more pliant under my skilled tongue, I pulled back for a second, and began tracing my finger around the fluttering hole, the pad trailing over the puckered rim occasionally. Luke gasped below me and started to try and gyrate his hips backwards, desperate to get me inside of his tight heat. I licked over the savory hole once more and began to work the first finger in, Luke's moans a symphony to my ears.

I licked around the finger, gathering every drop of slick that was expelled on my tongue. As I worked in a second finger, I went instead to biting on his asscheeks and leaving hickeys on the small of his back and the top of his thighs. I could feel Luke's hole clenching down even harder onto my fingers and his moans were getting increasingly stronger. "Mi-Michael I'm gonna, I'm gonna- fuck Mikeyyyyyy!" Luke practically screamed oh the last part as he came hard onto the sheets beneath him, his thighs quivering and dick never softening.

He groaned and rolled over into his back, and his beauty at that moment was that of an Adonis, a belladonna too holy for this world. His forehead shined with sweat, the fringe of his hair plastered down upon it. His eyes were wide and crystalline, his cheeks flushed and lip bitten raw. He looked so gorgeous. I smiled and moved myself up to kiss him, my hands cupping the back of his neck. He kissed back earnestly, one of his feet running up and down the back of my leg. He pulled away and pecked my nose, and then groaned loudly.

"Okay, Mikey, I need your knot. Please baby, please give me your knot and make me scream, oh god please make me scream." He begged, his hand beginning to wonder back down to his dick. My vision went red and I laid myself back over him, licking into his mouth and kissing him with a ferociousness rivaling that of a beast. "You want it baby?" I asked, rubbing the head of it over his hole. "Mikey, please!" He whined, breathing heavily.

Finally, in one smooth stroke, I finally entered, the breath being sucked from my body in the process. The feel of his vice-like walls, hot and pulsing against my dick was nearly suffocating. "Fuck baby, you're so good." I moaned into his neck, beginning to move my hips. Luke was a mess below me, wanton moans leaving his swollen lips, his back arching up to meet me. As I thrust in and out, I began to pick up the tempo. Soon I was going at an animalistic speed, screams leaving Luke's lips as I nailed his prostate every time I entered.

My lips fell motionless against his neck, just basking in his overpowering scent. I wanted so bad to just bite down on the gland that was oh so close and would bind me to Luke forever. I couldn't though, so I settled for mouthing over the area, making Luke moan my name like a prayer

"M-Mike, please don't stop, need your knot." Luke looked at me and pleaded, baring his neck even more. I grunted and began to feel my knot expand, slowing down my thrusts as to make it even more pleasurable. As my knot began to catch on his rim, Luke began to shudder, tossing his head around and whitening his knuckles on the sheets bunched around his head.

With one final thrust, Luke and I became locked together for the first time. My vision began to dance as my orgasm wracked my body, my mind reaching what can only be described as Nirvana. Below me, Luke's mouth was open in a silent scream, his dick finally spent, lying across his stomach. As the shockwaves of pleasure began to slow, along with my cum output, I gingerly placed a hand under Luke's back and lifted, flipping him on top of me in one fluid movement. He whined tiredly and shifted about, making me hiss from the tug of his rim on my sensitive knot.

He finally settled down and laid his head on my chest, breathing deeply. "Mikey?"

"Yea, baby?" "I think I love you." "I think I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments?


End file.
